


Eye of the World

by ReineDesPapillons



Series: Triskele [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReineDesPapillons/pseuds/ReineDesPapillons
Summary: Life in Beacon Hills is boring, and then it isn't. With the arrival of Derek and Laura Hale, everything changes for Scott McCall.This is a reimagining of Teen Wolf, based on events of The Wheel of Time.





	Eye of the World

Scott McCall finished cleaning cages and making sure every animal in the clinic had food and water before he left the room, signing out on the sheet at the front desk. “Hey, Deaton? I’m taking off for the night. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he called out, smiling when the veterinarian told him to have a good night. 

Outside, the wind whipped through the trees and made him shiver. It wasn’t unusual for northern California to get cold wind in winter time; being up in the mountains made that common. Tonight, the wind was much stronger than he had expected, and his red hoodie wasn’t doing enough to keep him warm. He pedaled his bike a little faster, hoping to get home as soon as he could. A few blocks away from the clinic, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. He glanced over his shoulder and immediately tightened his grip on the bicycle’s brakes, falling sideways and hitting the ground, butt-first. He was certain that he saw a dark figure with glowing red eyes, just watching him. By the time he got himself disentangled from the bike, the dark figure was gone. “I need to ask Stiles if there’s such a thing as hallucinating from the cold.” He muttered. He got back on the bike and started riding the rest of the way home. The cold wind had subsided, and Scott tried not to think about the fact that the wind had disappeared with the glowing-eyed _thing_ that he was certain had been following him. He decided to take a detour down one of the more affluent streets in town, just because he knew that more lights would be on. “I’m not scared of the dark,” he told himself, laughing hoarsely. When it occurred to him that he had been talking to himself for the past few minutes, he rolled his eyes and started pedaling faster again, keeping his head down as he rode down the sidewalk. He had to circle around a moving van at one house, and he was tempted to stop and see if he could learn anything about the new residents of Beacon Hills. But he had a feeling that he would know everything he needed to know from Stiles, whose father was the Sheriff. Scott’s best friend had an almost eerie way of knowing everything happening in Beacon Hills. 

Stiles was, in fact, waiting for him on his front porch when he got home. “Dude. Where the hell have you been?” He demanded, waving his arms as he stood up. “I’m freezing.” 

“Nobody told you to wait on my porch for me.” Scott smiled as he locked his bike to the railing of the front porch. “Why were you waiting? You could have just called.” 

“Uh, no, I could not have.” Stiles protested. He followed Scott into the house, going over to the thermostat to adjust the heat. “Okay? First of all, there’s going to be a new student at our school. Allison Argent. Second, she’s in English with us. So right after homeroom, we’re going to see her. Do you know how awesome this is? She’ll have no knowledge of us. I’m not going to call dibs or anything, all right? I like Lydia. But you’ve got a chance.” 

Scott stared at Stiles and tried not to laugh at his best friend. “Was there even a second when you stopped to consider that maybe she’s a person and capable of making up her own mind, and not just someone who’s supposed to be assigned to me, or whatever it is you’re thinking?” 

“Let me explain something to you, Scotty.” Stiles looked impatient. “Everyone in this town is someone we have known since at least middle school. That means that every trip and fall, every voice crack or awkward boner? There’s someone who remembers that about us and doesn’t want to date us, because of it. Allison is your tabula rasa, though.” He grumbled at Scott’s blank look. “Your blank slate. She doesn’t know all of the embarrassing shit you’ve done. You could date her. So what you’re going to do is introduce yourself, compliment her, and ask her if she wants to go to the school dance with you. Winter Formal. Lydia’s probably never going to notice me, so I’m going to want every detail about what the dance is like. I’m sure as hell not going by myself.” 

“Why are you so sure that she’ll even want to go out with me?” Scott shook his head and sat down. “Never mind, okay? I don’t want to talk about this. I had this weird thing happen, and I need to know if you’ve ever heard of cold weather hallucinations.” He described the tall figure and the red glowing eyes, frowning when his hyperactive friend went still and quiet. “What?” 

“I saw it.” Stiles muttered. “I was walking toward your house and it was walking away. I thought it was a dog, when I was far back. But it was too big for that. And last I checked, dogs don’t have glowing red eyes.” 

“You’re messing with me right now, aren’t you?” Scott asked, but he could tell that Stiles wasn’t doing that, despite his usual need to play pranks on everyone. 

Stiles shook his head, his light brown eyes wide. “Not about this.” He stood up. “Come on, let’s figure out what you’re wearing to school tomorrow. I’m not letting you screw this up. And I’m not thinking about that thing anymore.” 

“Thanks.” Scott said dryly, but he followed Stiles up the stairs to his room. He knew that his best friend meant well and was just trying to make sure that Scott wouldn’t feel so lonely, which was something that he, admittedly, complained about fairly often. The only other thing that bothered him was how boring Beacon Hills could be. He was already regretful that he had ever felt that way. If he could go back to the town not having frightening red-eyed, mysterious beasts, he would prefer that.


End file.
